A Jake and Mar'i Christmas
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: Sequel to TAOMG. A normal xmas for the gang, if you don't count paranoia, whipped cream fights, jake in a santa suit, jake cooking, jake fainting, mar'i going to the hospital, Victor being a noshow and an engagement! Yeah...a pretty normal xmas.


**So I was only like, really late to write this. But, you wanted it so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"...while visions of sugar plums...and...uh...something or another...heads...not even a mouse..." The young father said, trying, and failing, to remember the Christmas story correctly. His two daughters sat in front of him, not knowing that this wasn't the correct version, and seemed to be engrossed in what they were being told. Soon the young mother entered the room, wearing a white dress that swished about her when she walked.

"Mommy!" Her two daughters screamed, running towards her, "Daddy is telling us a story!"

"Yeah!" The father said excitedly, "It was called a Christmas tale! No wait; it was...uh...I know it had the word 'Christmas' in it. I think. Aw, what the heck. I have no idea what I'm saying," he said, giving up. His wife laughed.

"Come here," she beckoned to her children, "We have to finish baking cookies before daddy comes and eats the all up!"

"Daddy! You can't eat them! They are for Santa!" The girls cried, flailing their arms above their heads.

"I'm not going to," He reassured them, "Me and Santa are best buddies!"

"Well why not call up your best buddy tonight? Yeah, I bet he could come in his Santa suit and read for the children," She said, wondering what he would come back with.

"He's busy,"

"Then how about _you_ dress up like Santa, then?"

"Mar'i..." he whined.

"Jake."

"But-"

"Jake."

"I-"

"I still have the waffle princess video."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

A bell echoed throughout the house, making everyone jump.

Mari's POV

"I'll get it," I stated, happy to have an excuse to leave the room. When I opened the door, she saw a well built man, around age 20, standing there. He had thick orange hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, and was surrounded by guards.

"Jonathan! You made it! ...I see you brought your guards, too. What,, do you think it isn't safe here or something?" I asked, slightly confused.

"They won't leave me alone," He whispered, shaking a little. I laughed.

"Guards," I called, "Please stand down and return home. I shall see that our great Grand Ruler of Tamaran is safe," They nodded and left. Jonathan stepped into the Tower, where the family was currently residing.

"Thank you," he told her. As a joke, I bowed.

"Hey, no problem. So, how's life treating you? Being Grand Ruler isn't _so hard, _is it?"

"So hard? Everyday I have these guards following me wherever I go, and I can't eat anything without it being checked for poison! I wish I could be free from this prison like state! I wish..." He trailed off. Both of our faces were saddened somewhat.

"I wish Emil'i was here, too. But I think she was right in choosing you in her will to be Grand Ruler. Now come on, I left Jake and the twins alone in the kitchen. That's scarier than any nightmare!" I told him. He agreed and ran off towards the elevator.

We reached the Opps center and ran in, only to find the whole kitchen area white with flour, and three people throwing it at each other.

"Jake! Emil'i! Cassie!" I yelled, calling out the names of my twins and Jake. They immediately turned.

"What?" Jake asked. I walked over and picked up a bottle of some substance they were mixing, "We're making cookies!"

"What do you need hair spray for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It gives it a unique flavor," Jake stated.

"Unique flavor?! Jake, this is probably poisonous!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Poisonous, smoisonous. Who cares?" He questioned.

"Who cares?! Ja-" I started, but was stopped by another doorbell. I sighed, "I'll get it."

I walked into the elevators, and as soon as the door closed could hear everyone resume throwing flour at each other; I even heard Jonathan. I walked to the door and opened it up, revealing Jake's parents.

"Good Morning, Raven, Garfield," I stated. They nodded in response.

"Good morning to you, too. How are you today?" Raven asked politely.

"Well, lets just say Jake has tried his hand at baking cookies, and-"

"Are they the ones with hairspray in them?" Gar asked. I nodded. His face lit up, "Oh boy! Those are my favorite!" he yelled, before dashing off.

"Should we-"

"Hey, if they want to endanger their lives, let them do it," Raven stated in a monotone voice. She stepped into her former home, smiling at me. I was having a mental breakdown and trying not to show it. The doorbell rang once more, and Raven took the liberty to leave. I opened the door one again to see Sarah and Clara. Both had been successful in their professions; a dentist and a fashion designer. Sarah's boyfriend had also tagged along.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve!" I shouted, trying to forget the potential death that was happening in the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up?" Clara asked, easing into the Tower with a carefree attitude.

"Oh, nothing. Jake is just making hairspray and X'Hal knows what cookies and Gar is eating them all, not to mention Jonathan and the twins spraying each other with whipped cream and Raven yelling at everyone," I moaned. Sarah came over and tried to comfort me. She was in mid sentence when something crashed and fell down the stairs. I looked over to see the microwave.

Sarah's boyfriend looked uncomfortable. I diverted my attention to him.

"Hey Kris, how are you today?" I asked, pushing some hair behind my ear. He smiled.

"I'm guessing better than you," he said. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"So, are we the last people to show up?" Sarah asked.

"Nah, Victor and his parents haven't shown. Neither has his fiancée," I said. She gave me a confused look.

"I thought Victor lived here," she said. I was about to respond, but was then stunned.

"He does, doesn't he?" I asked into the air.

"Yes," Sarah said, bearing a worried expression, "He is also married and has a 6 month old daughter. Maybe you need something to drink. I don't think you're feeling too well."

I moaned. "You're telling me? I've known that for the past two weeks. One minute I'm sick and the next I'm miss healthy. Cyborg says that I'm not going to have another 'failing organ' episode, though, so I might just have some weird flu," I muttered. The door rang for the last time, adding to my headache. Sarah went and got it.

"Sorry we're late," Cyborg, said him and Bee entering, "There was a lot of traffic and, are you okay Mar'i? You look sick," He stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I muttered, my stomach feeling like it had ridden a roller coaster backwards seventeen times.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital," he offered. I shook my head.

"I'm needed here, I don't want to ruin your Christmas," I said.

"You wouldn't-"

"Jake has taken the liberty to cook," I said.

"Oh god no! What are we standing down here for? We need to call the fire department!" He yelled, running upstairs. I felt lightheaded as Sarah and Kris helped me into elevator. I was just glad that there wouldn't be anymore doorbells.

When we got to the Opps Center, I glanced at everyone. The Opps center had become a battlefield; even Raven was squirting whipped cream at everyone. Where did we _get_ all of that whipped cream? Well, except for Jonathan, he was in a corner shaking muttering something about guards and no privacy. Everyone who had said my father was paranoid never saw Jonathan.

Jake immediately stopped when he saw me. "Are you okay, Mar'i?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I said, my words slurring a bit.

"That's it," Cyborg stated, rising from his fort of pillow cushions, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"But I don't really want to go there," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Raven," he said, "Make sure Victor and his family decide to come out of hiding. Gar, you clean up. Jonathan, stop being paranoid. Bee, you finish cooking. Jake, don't touch anything. Everyone else, help Gar," he said, pulling me out of the room.

Jake's POV

Maybe we _shouldn't _have made that made that mess. It took forever to clean. I was worried about Mar'i, and was kicking myself for not noticing earlier that she was sick. Well, after about three hours, Cyborg and Mar'i had finally returned.

"I have a big announcement to make!" She called, the picture of health once more.

"Yeah, she wouldn't tell me and I'm dieing to know, so get your butts over here so she can explain!" Cyborg yelled. Victor and his wife, Ella, walked over with their daughter, Leila. Everyone else slowly walked over, so that Cyborg would have to suffer longer.

"Alright, so what is it?" I asked. She beamed.

"Well..." she added a dramatic effect, "I want you all to know that you are either my best friends or family and-."

"Get on with it, girl!" Victor yelled. She sighed.

"Guys, I am once again, pregnant," And that's all I remember.

Mar'i's POV

"Guys," I said, smiling, "I am once again, pregnant," I said. Everyone was silent, and Jake passed out. Just like the first time. Except this time I didn't call the ambulance. Suddenly a wave of congratulations overflowed the room. Emil'i and Cassie ran over, asking question after question and were delighted to be big sisters...somewhat. Jake eventually got up, hugged me. I decided I liked being 25 years old better than 19, and much better than better than 7.

"Uh-oh," Sarah said, "This means she'll have to take a maternity leave from superhero-ing like last time. We all remember what happened, right?" she asked, referring to my struggling.

"YES!" Jake yelled, "The Shadow rises once more!"

"Yeah, until she get your butt kicked and Mar'i has to come save you while she's pregnant...like last time," Clara said. He rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Well," Kris said, "Since we're all planning for the future I'd like to ask something." I nodded, and he pulled Sarah out into the middle of the room. Then, he did the impossible.

"Sarah Harper," He asked, getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me?" And without any hesitation, either.

"Oh, yes!" Sarah cried, literally.

"You know what?" I asked, picking up a cookie that was right next to me, "I think I like having strange Christmases instead of normal ones. Speaking of which, Jake? The Santa suit is in the closet in our room," I said, watching him leave the room grumbling. I took a bite of the cookie.

"No! Those are the ones Jake made!" Sarah cried. I looked down at it.

"Either I'm already having weird tastes in food or these aren't half bad!" I said. About 1 year later the answer would be obvious. Jake came in, and I laughed as he glared at me.

Even with the past I had, I liked my life. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**How was it? Sorry I was a little late, this took me three days to write! AHHH! **

**I should be finishing up my other stories, soon! **

**Please review!**

**  
XxNightfirexX**


End file.
